Sandpaw/frost
Sandpaw Sandpaw is a soft, long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. She has a bushy tail, and mane-like fur on her neck. On the allegiances, she is listed as a ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. She's been on the blog for more than half a year (joined on September 9). She is an active apprentice who's mentor is Thistletooth. Personality Sandpaw is mostly funny, friendly and awesome. She may be in a bad mood sometimes, especially at school. She's really random, for example saying POTATOES! Sandy is very cringey, especially on BlogClan. Idk HOW many times she's been cringey, she's been cringey as a new member? She gets very upset about small things, like her brother sitting on her chair. She also reacts very badly (like screaming), especially with he brother. She REALLY needs to chill, but can't. She also forgets everything, so her friends often get mad because she tells them stuff that they already know (but weirdly, can remember something that happened 6 years ago :P) Sandy LOVES potatoes, and will scream if you send her a potato picture. That is why she runs to Potato Foundation. Sandy is AWESOME and so kind. The BEST BlogClanner and the best SandClan leader! -Smoke Sandy is SUPER awesome and amazing. She is my best friend, the best BlogClanner and SandClanner!!! I love to play her games!!!:D" - Crystie Sandy is awesome! ~ Navy Sandy is amazing! She is active and kind and ready to welcome all new BlogClanners! AND SANDY IS THE BEST MINECRAFT AND POTATO CAT EVEEEEEER :D -Shadow Sandy is great she is very nice and kind-Bluebell BEST �������������������� - Squirrelpaw Sandy is super sweet and always nice to everyone and I am terrible at working the wiki, and she's one of the nicest people I think I've ever met, always there to help - Maple Sandy is my bf, she's funny, kind, helpful, and is always the potato girl!!! ( and herbronie girl!) ������ -Flighty (I think?) Sandy is super awesome and the POTATOBRINE MASTER! - Raven :D On the blog Sandpaw's first comment on the blog was on the polls or the games page. She is semi-active, as she visits the wiki more than the blog. She was WAY more active last year, because of homework. She is still kinda active, and comments mostly on the tavern, games page and thr allegiances chat page since she is a vouch nagger for Moon, Aster and Astie. Sandy has been on for more than half a year, and is thinking of running for senior warrior. On the wiki Sandpaw is very active on the wiki. She comments everyday, checks her page and takes coding requests. She plays the banning game and the story starter. Trailing Stars Sandpaw is not in Trailing Stars. She is in the Jar! Friends (add yourself) BlogClan Please add yourself! I'd love to be friends with you! * Crystie ❤ * Bluebell * Smoke * Navy * Shadow * Asterflame * Spidersong * Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) * Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/Cheetahflight ��) * Fallen (Fallenshadows) * Cheetah :) * Darky * Astie (Asterstorm) * Cloudy ;3 * Raven! * boaty (villagerkit) Real life Sorrelpaw/fang, who's a BlogClanner, but is inactive. Crimsonpaw, she is my best friend at school, she going to help me make my warriors scratch movie. Sunpaw/fire, she's also my best friend, she loves potatoes and supports the Potato Foundation. She likes YouTube, Fnaf and Roblox. Villagerkit/boat, my annoying little brother. He's on blog, but is super inactive. Blossompaw/sky, another friend, she knows warriors but doesn't read them. Mistypaw/song, One of my friends I met when I was 4 years old. Riverkit/tail, Darkpaw's little sister. Weedpaw/smoke, A weird dude who I'm not really friends with :P Quotes Me "Yee" ~ Sandy most of the time "OMSC!1!1!1!" ~ Sandy mostly again "There were no toms in SandClan because they were killed in battle." ~ Sandstar in SandClan's Decision, chapter 3 "I HAVE TOOK OVER RECENT PURRS! MWHAAA!!!" ~ Sandy about taking over recent purrs on the tavern "*Herobrine dabs*" ~ Sandy reacting to Shadow's comment on the games page "I like potatoes." ~ Sandy's past siggie "#POTATOES4LIFE" ~ Sandy's past siggie "why do you think everything is interesting?" ~ Fangy to Sandy in real life "I SHIP HEROBRINE AND POTATOES POTATOBRINE" ~ Sandy on the tavern "You scared me :P" ~ Crystie to Sandy about creating a fake account "I live under a rock." ~ Sandy's current siggie Other Add your quote here! Ships Sandy x Crystie=Candy Sandy x Shadow=Shandy Sandy x Bluebell=Sandbell Sandy x Smoke=Soke Sandy x BlogClan=SandClan :P Sandy x Darky=Sarnky Sandy x Flighty=Flandy Sandy x cringe=Sainge Sandy x warriors=Sarriors Sandy x Potatoes=Sandtato Sandy x Potatobrine=Sandtatobrine Trivia * She lives in NSW, Australia * Her birthday is on April 25. * She has a BlogClanner brother called Villagerkit! * Her clanniversary September 9 2018 * She joined the wiki on November 3 2018 * She started reading warriors in November 2017 * She had two lovebirds and a rainbow lorikeet, but the lovebirds died and gave the lorikeet away. Their warrior names are Jewelheart, Bluespirit and Lugialeap. * She also has a pet plant: Leafy. * Her favorite foods are pizza, meat pies, sushi, cereal and more. * She is on minecraft (Sandstone25) * Her favorite warrior cat characters are Hollyleaf, Gray Wing, Turtle Tail, Twigbranch and more. * Her least favorite warrior cats are Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, Darktail and more. * Her favourite warrior cat book series is Dawn of the clans, A vision of shadows and Power of three. * She plays piano. * She has wrote too many fanfictions that are one-shots. * She drew many fursonas including Crystie, Bluebell, Shadow, Squirrel, Kat and more. * She loves using emojis on BlogClan. * She runs a secret clan called SandClan. * She was inactive last year for a month. * I like potatoes. * Potatoes are life. Don't judge. * She is unpopular at her school :(. * Her best friend on the blog is amazing Crystie! * She knows how to code (I can code your page) * She is Korean (don't judge) * Her real name's Ella. * Her favorite color's purple. * Her favorite seasons are winter and autumn. * She is a gryffindor * Her mentor is Thistletooth! * She owns many wikis * Her username on the wiki is Sandstone25. * She is on Scratch and is currently hosting a voice audition (Sandy_Sandstone is my username :P) * She is ranked #9 on the wiki! Fanfiction Solo: * Ivylight's journey (cancelled) * Scorchstar's find (finished) * Orangeflame's Lie (cancelled) * Morphed (cancelled) * Rose Thorn's Help (cancelled) * MLG StarClan (finished) * Blackpelt's Life (finished) * Flamedance's Secret (finished) * Villagerboat's tablet (finished) * Sandstar's path (finished) * Forest Fires (in progress) * Unnamed (planned) Collabs: * SandClan's Decision * Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors Gallery My fursonas BlogClan profile picture.jpg|My oldest,first fursona as Sandstone Sandstone.png|My old art (my fursona) Sandy created.PNG|My fursona, created by me from a cat creator Sandstone25.personal.png|My fursona, from a template of Warriors OC's wiki (give them credit) Sandy-0.jpg|My current fursona Sandy by me.JPG|My fursona, drawn by me (old art) Sandstone by Crystie.JPG|By Crystie! Sandy by Bluebell.jpg|By Bluebell! Screenshot 2019-02-06 at 5.49.21 PM.png|By Flighty Darkpaw&sandy.PNG|By Darky (of her fursona and mine) Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png|By Crystie (With her fursona and mine) Christmas Sandy2.jpg|By Crystie (Of Christmas me) Spring Festival Sandy.jpg|By Crystie Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|By me (With Crystie's fursona) Crystie and Sandy.png|By Crystie (Our article pic!) Sandy000.JPG|By Maple (my secret Santa for 2018) Sandstar.PNG|kinda my fursona from Sandstar's Path Tidepawyee.jpg|Tidepaw fursona Tidepawreal.jpg|Tidepaw fursona|| Sunset_cat.jpg|My profile pic on BlogClan Sandtato.png|By Shadow (of beauty) Things I drew/made Crystie by Sandy.jpg|Crystie (old art) Crystie by Sandy2.JPG|Crystie Crystie..png|Crystie (designed on a template from Warriors OC's wiki) Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|Crystie and me (old art) Bluebell by Sandy.JPG|Bluebell (old art) Bluebell by Sandy.PNG|Bluebell Smokepaw by Sandy.PNG|Smoke Shadow by Sandy.JPG|Shadow (old art) ShadowbySandyonecomputerverybadoof.png|Shadow (on the computer, bad art :P) Aster by Sandy.PNG|Aster (old art) Gingerpawbysandy.png|Gingie (old art) Darky.png|Darky (old art) Dabbing Blackpelt by Sandy.JPG|Blackpelt (OC) Squirrel by Sandy.jpg|Squirrel (old art) Christmas Crystie by Sandy.JPG|Christmas Crystie (old art) Pusheen-christmas.JPG|Pusheen Thunderkit's fursona.PNG|Thunderkit (old art) Thunder.PNG|Thunderkit (designed from a cat creator) Thunderkit's fursona by Sandy!!.JPG|Thunderkit (old art) VILLAGERKIt..PNG|Boaty (old art) Fallen by Sandy.png|Fallen Heathertail's Lie Cover Chinese.png|Chinese Heathertail's Lie Cover (gift to Crystie) 2019-03-02.png|Crystie's name designed in minecraft Potatobrine.png Potato thing.png|By me IheartLugia.PNG|Lugia (idk why this is here :P) Shadow.png|Shadow (from a template) Gallery of my pets IheartLugia.png|Official pic of Lugia LugiaROLLxD;D.PNG|Lugia ROLLING! Lugia 1.JPEG|Lugia having fun! Lugia.JPEG|High-quality pic of Lugia Lugia eats bread.jpg|Eating bread! Jewel and Blue.jpg|Jewel and Blue Lugia vs Jewel & Blue.PNG|Jewel, Blue, Lugia together Nooooooooo! The JewelXBlue ship is ruined!.PNG|Jewel and Lugia Hello Jewel!.PNG Nooooooooo! The JewelXBlue ship is ruined!.png Blue.PNG|Blue 20161230_114429.jpg|Lugia playing with lego LUGIA.PNG|Lugia Jewel.PNG|Jewel Capture.JPG|Lugia 20171124_181111.jpg And that's it! The coding is mine! If you want me to code your page, request it here. Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Fading Futures Roleplay